Octavo pecado capital
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Green se sabía los siete pecados capitales de memoria, porque, cierta mujer era todos los pecados capitales juntos. Algo así como el octavo pecado capital. "Me dejarás en bancarrota. No te compro eso ni en sueños" "Sí. Mujer, ¿te has tragado una ballena?" "Ya cállate, octavo pecado capital con patas." —Oldrivalshipping yay


**Holi**

**Pokémon no es mío. Like always**

* * *

Él sabe los siete pecados capitales. Los sabe porque cierta mujer es todo a la vez. Algo así, como el octavo pecado capital. Es algo improbable, decían todos, pero sólo él y nadie más que él sabe lo que era vivir día a día complaciendo caprichos y ser algo como un masoquista. Y no era para nada fácil convivir con ella.

Lujuriosa, la mujer es muy lujuriosa. Ella entre todas las demás, es el extremo de lujuria. Aleja cualquier pensamiento pervertido que le venga a la mente y se concentra en su significado: ella deseaba muchísimas cosas, y no paraba hasta conseguirla. Como por ejemplo, el abrigo de piel en el maniquí del centro comercial de Celadon. Claro, que él le decía que es una insensible, que quién sabe cuantos Vulpix habrán matado para hacerlo. Pero ella le ignora, pues las botas que van con el abrigo son más hermosas e interesantes que las palabras de él. El suspira, anticipándose a la propuesta de la chica y negarse a comprar eso. _«Me dejarás en bancarrota. No te compro eso ni en sueños»_. Lastimosamente, ella nunca sabe cuando persistir. Incluso si el da la más fría de las respuestas, ella le sonríe, siendo un rayo de sol; dándole calidez, y por ende, terminando comprando todo.

―Doscientos cincuenta y cinco mil pokédolares, señor. ―La dependienta le atiende sonriendo, él y ella son sus clientes favoritos. Ella piensa que ambos eran pareja, pero sus rostros rojos y gritos negando le hacían ver lo contrario.

―Blue... ―gruñe. Ella ríe, sin olvidarse de agradecerle. Y nuevamente, él se pregunta como volvió a caer en la misma trampa. Ella siempre le hacía un Jaque Mate, y nunca podría descifrarlo todo.

Ambos dejan la tienda, y él mira su reloj. Falta una hora para volver al gimnasio, lo que para él significa una hora más del octavo pecado caminante.

Avariciosa. Ella es demasiado avariciosa. Él es consciente de que ella en realidad tiene mucho dinero, sus padres tienen muy buen empleo y además, las joyas que posee día a día aparte de las que le obliga a comprar, son todo menos feas. Ella mira la joyería en los estantes de vidrio, él suspira. Ella le comenta cómo le gustaría esa pulsera de oro.

―No usas pulseras ―Le recuerda, dejando ir un bufido.

―Obvio que no. Pero mira el precio. Debe ser muy valioso. Estará en mis estantes de cosas valiosas. ―Se sorprende que ella tenga un estante así, pero para sacarse dudas, la chica rompe a reír como nunca y él sólo decide suspirar. Desea que el tiempo pase más rápido, una cita o ni tan cita con ella es para morirse.

Entonces llega el momento que ella deja de caminar y lo mira fijamente.

―Green, me cansé de caminar. ―dice, su mirada fija en el castaño.

―Bien por ti.

―Cárgame.

Eso lo toma desprevenido, se sonroja sin poder controlarlo, pero su mirada seria le hace ver que iba en serio. Oh, por si fuera poco, la mujer es perezosa. Es animada, feliz, pero es el extremo de perezosa. Hay veces que no merienda algo porque él está ocupado en el Gimnasio y ella en la sala, muy lejos de la cocina; en términos de la fémina: _«Mis piernas se cansarían, ¡¿y te imaginas a estas bellezas cansadas?! ¡Eso no es cool, Green!»_. Sin embargo, saliendo de sus pensamientos, nega con la cabeza, diciéndole que estaba loca y que camine, empujándola para irse de la joyería.

Ella comienza a reír de la desesperación de su amigo por sacarla. Para él, un ángel acababa de reír. No era un misterio que él no estuviera enamorado del octavo pecado capital deambulante, pero no era algo que iba a decirlo. Su reloj indica que aún faltaba media hora para que su «cita» acabe, y ella pudo haber visto una nueva tienda de ropas. Lo que lleva a él a su perdición. Ambos entran a la tienda, ella va por los vestidos, shorts, remeras y faldas, todo lo que pueda encontrar. Cada tanto, voltea a verlo y alza una prenda que quiere, sonriéndole adorablemente. Él no puede negar, así que le hace una seña con su mano para que lo cargue en la canasta. Como gesto de buena persona, el octavo pecado capital decide pagar la mitad y él la otra. Es la mejor cosa que pudo haber oído. Ella continúa en su viaje de ropas, yendo a un probador y saliendo de él con un vestiso verde, ajustado y remarcando su "delantera". Sonroja al menor de los Oak, y le hace la típica pregunta.

―¿Me veo gorda? ―modela para él.

Obviamente que ella no es gorda. Es perfecta. Pero para irritarla, él responde:

―Sí. Mujer, ¿te has tragado una ballena?

Ya sabe lo que viene. Y, justo como piensa, sucede en el orden predecido: infla sus mejillas, que están rojas. Gruñe, y le tira lo primero que halla a mano. Sí, la mujer tiene ataques de ira si te metes con su figura. Disfruta verla enojada, porque si él paga todo, necesita divertirse con sus reacciones. Al final, se calma y comprende que está bromeando con ella. Compran la ropa y comienzan a caminar, tal vez al Gimnasio, piensa Green, y un alivio recae cuando ve que es cierto. De repente, Blue lo estira hacia un lugar secreto, o sea, un callejón. Ella levanta su mirada a través de la pared.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ―inquiere. Ella lo mira y vuelve a ver su objetivo: Sabrina.

―Mírala a esa. ¡Mira su cabello! ―No podía creerlo nunca, pero, su buena amiga era envidiosa de la líder de Saffron City. Cuando antes era al revés―. ¡Ughh!

Él queda en silencio, observando el odio salir de la chica.

―Uh ―dice―, me parece... que tu cabello es lindo. ―Acaba la oración totalmente serio e inexpresivo, para no levantar sospechas.

Para su suerte, ella rompe a reír.

―Obvio. —comenta, toda la soberbia en su voz—. Ese shampoo definitivamente no le va bien. Mientras, a mí me sienta bien.

No podría decir si en verdad es soberbia o es su ego saliendo a luz, pero para él le daba igual. Ella, continúa con su habla sin sentido. Él decide ignorarla, es una charla que no le incumbía y su cita ya acaba. Al fin volvería al gimnasio.

Camino a casa, ella continúo hablando y a la vez agradece a Green por poder comprarle sus cosas que ella tanto quería. Él dice que no es nada, aparte de su dinero tirado, maltratado y malgastado en ropa que en poco tiempo no le quedará. Cuando al fin llegan, ella le dice que quiere esos pasteles deliciosos que Daisy suele dejarle, aquellos con una pequeña fresa encima de la crema.

Suspira y se repite que es sólo un pastel, no debía enojarse con ella.

—Ve y agárralo.

—No.

—Tienes brazos y piernas Blue, haz lo que digo.

Es su turno de suspirar y levantarse pesadamente, arrastrando sus pasos. Abre la heladera y sus ojos brillan, el pastel de sus sueños está allí mismo. Vuelve con una sonrisa, y él la mira extrañado al ver que clase de cosas le hace feliz. Y eso él considera como "gula". No tiene entrenadores en el gimnasio aún, así que decidió leer algún libro que estuviera atrasado. Sin embargo, baja su libro cuidadosamente y ve a ella sentarse en el sofá y mancharse un poco con crema que al parecer ni le importa.

Él se para, acercándose a ella y su lugar en el sofá. Ella está muy concentrada en el pastel como para notarle, hasta que puede ver el rostro del líder enfrente del suyo.

—¡G-green! ¡O-oye, pe-pero qué haces! —exclama sonrojada, el pastel ya lejos de ella gracias a él.

—Ya cállate, octavo pecado capital con patas.

Y entonces él la besa, cosa que ella no tarda en corresponderle.

Y él se da cuenta, que al besar al octavo pecado capital y amarlo, tal vez lo convertiría en el noveno pecado capital.

* * *

***favor poner la Marcha Imperial de fondo***

**Muy buenas, criaturitas de Arceus. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me pica el brazo. Oh, no, espera, eso no (?) **

**No tengo la menor idea de si es que ya existe el octavo pecado capital but a nadie le importa. **

**También, dios mío, creo que perdí el toque haciendo fics o_ó. Oh gosh why. Digo, no es como si voy a seguir actualizando. Esto es lo único que me salió porque estaba leyendo un rato xD Lameeeeeeeeeento si están OoC, pero no me aguanté. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorryyy :c**

**Como dije arriba recién, no creo seguir actualizando :v Mi amorsh al Pokémon special bajó un poco. PERO AL OLDRIVAL NO. ELLOS SIEMPRE SERÁN AMORSH. Pero todo es culpa de KH y TWEWY y Pokémon Origins º-º Por más que Green sea gaaaay, sigo amando al Oldrival. Don't worry. No tengo planeado otros fics aparte de uno de Kingdom Hearts que capaz se llame "Las maravillosas desventuras del Maestro Riku y el alumno Lea" porque si no Incorpóreo-chan alias Naomi-chian me mata :'D ¿Qué? Sus amenazas dan miedo.**

**Anyway, tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer algo que sólo involucre a Grin y Blu (sabrina no cuenta) (?) xD**

**Y y, y, ay, no, ay, agradezco su apoyo ya sea por reviews o pm's o dedicándome capítulos de algunos de sus fics. Casi me hacen llorar ;_; Mis feeeeeeeeels los amo. AMOO DGKJDSGJ**

**Y, eh, eh. EH; no sé que decirles, excepto.**

**¿Verdad que leer esto sonó cheeevere con la Marcha imperial de fondo? CHUN CHUN CHUN CHUN CHUN CHUN CHUN**

**¿Review?**

**Déjenlo. Sé que quieren.**


End file.
